


Hitze und Gefecht

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Marvel Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Crying During Sex, Incest Kink, Knotting, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Omega Loki (Marvel), Orgasm, Pseudo-Incest, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Loki durchlebt seine Hitzephase. Abgeschottet von den anderen, abgeschirmt in einen Räumlichkeiten des Palastes in Asgard, wartet er darauf, dass sie abklingt.Doch der unerwartete Besuch Thors hindert ihn daran, die Tage wie geplant zu verbringen.





	Hitze und Gefecht

**Author's Note:**

> Teil 4 meiner Oneshot Challenge auf Tumblr (https://mydaddygraves.tumblr.com/post/173381525862/oneshot-challenge)
> 
> Wie angekündigt, wird es unterschiedliche Pairings geben. Dieses Mal also Thor und Loki.
> 
> WARNUNG:  
> 1\. Pseudo-Incest... Wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte nicht weiterlesen  
> 2\. Leichtes Bondage  
> 3\. Leichte moralische Bedenken, ob der Sex hier einvernehmlich ist...  
> 4\. Alpha/Omega Dynamik = viel Trieb, wenig Romantik  
> 5\. SEX! -> Ich denke, ihr kennt es von mir, dennoch: Ich schreibe recht detailliert. Und schmutzig. ;)

Loki sog scharf die Luft ein, als ihn die nächste Welle durchfuhr. Er wimmerte und wechselte erneut ins Blaue. Mühsam riss er sich zusammen, zwang sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, wieder seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen, aber es fiel ihm jedes Mal schwerer. Er schwitzte und wand sich auf dem breiten Bett, an das er sich selbst gekettet hatte. Zur Sicherheit, damit er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam. Loki hatte bereits alle Fenster und Türen verriegelt, kaum, dass er gespürt hatte, dass es begann. Die Hitze, das Verlangen nach einem Alpha… Sein Körper war bereit.  
Aber Loki selbst war es nicht. Es war nicht die erste Hitzephase, die er durchlief. Und wenn er sich nicht bald von einem Alpha in Besitz nehmen ließ, würde es auch nicht seine letzte sein. Doch Loki hatte große Pläne. Eigenständige Pläne, bei denen ihm niemand reinreden sollte. Und er sah es nicht ein, sich sein Leben von heute auf morgen plötzlich von jemandem vorschreiben zu lassen, nur weil ihn dieser jemand dominiert hatte. Weil er seinen Knoten in ihm versenkt hatte.  
Nein, Loki war besser als das. Dass er in einem Omega-Körper geboren war, war ein schlechter Witz des Schicksals. Er selbst sah sich zu höherem berufen.  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
„Verschwinde“, zischte Loki schwer atmend und mit schweißnasser Stirn. Wer auch immer ihn jetzt aufsuchte, er wollte ihn nicht sehen.  
Die Klinke drückte sich hinunter. Nichts geschah. Loki hatte schließlich alles verriegelt.  
Er lachte schwach und ließ den Kopf wieder ins Kissen sacken. Noch ein paar Tage… dann war er wieder bei Kräften.  
Ergeben schloss Loki die Augen und spürte das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Ein heftiger Knall ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Loki riss die Augen auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, dass das Schloss der Tür weggesprengt worden war. Eine Hand schob die Tür auf. Loki nahm den Geruch des Besuchers auf, der in den Raum waberte und sein Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Nein, so durfte er ihn nicht sehen!  
Noch ehe die Tür ganz aufgeschoben war, hatte Loki einige Zauber gewirkt. Eine Illusion, die sich über ihn legte und ihn schlafend zeigte. Eine weitere, die seinen Geruch überdecken sollte. Der Duft war ein Ruf, den sein Körper aussandte, nach einem Partner. Und eine dritte, einen Loki, der durch den Raum lief und Thor ablenken sollte, ehe er das Bett überhaupt erreichte.  
Die Illusion legte ein breites Lächeln auf und trat gönnerhaft auf Thor zu. „Bruder“, sagte sie und breitete die Arme aus, „Was führt dich zu mir?“  
Thor runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe…“, begann er und verstummte dann. Seine Nase zuckte unmerklich. Er wirkte nicht, als wüsste er, warum er hier war.  
„Du hast…?“, fragte der falsche Loki und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, um ihn herumzudrehen und zur Tür zurück zu führen. Thors Nase zuckte noch immer. Er schaute die Illusion böse an. „Es kommt nicht von dir“, stellte er fest.  
Loki blinzelte. „Was?“  
„Das… Gefühl…“, sagte Thor und schüttelte den Kopf, „Loki“, sagte er tadelnd, hob den Hammer und schlug Loki damit den Kopf ein. Die Illusion verschwand, doch ehe der Hammer sie berührte und er nickte, als hätte er das erwartet. Thor ging zur Tür zurück. Er schloss sie und lehnte den Hammer dagegen, sodass niemand hineinkommen konnte. Dann ging er in den Raum hinein. „Wo bist du?“, fragte er, „Loki, ich habe keine Lust auf deine Spielchen.“  
Unvermittelt blieb Thor stehen. Er hatte den zweiten Loki auf dem Bett entdeckt und trat näher. „Du schläfst?“, fragte er und setzte sich neben ihn. „Oder ist auch das nur wieder eine Lüge?“  
Er ließ den Blick über Lokis schlafende Erscheinung gleiten und hob eine Hand. Während er sacht über die Wange strich, beugte er sich herunter und küsste die Illusion.  
Der echte Loki, der direkt dort lag, keuchte auf. Eine elektrisierende Welle ging durch seinen Körper, kaum, dass sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten. Er fühlte, dass das unnachgiebige Ziehen in seinem Unterleib stärker wurde und bäumte sich auf, während sich seine Muskeln verkrampften. Neuer Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn und er fühlte, dass sein Eingang feuchter wurde. Seine Hose war bereits nicht nur furchtbar eng, sondern auch unangenehm nass. Es musste daran liegen, dass Thor ein Alpha war. Lokis Körper reagierte unerhört heftig darauf. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um sich zusammenzunehmen, doch sein Körper bebte noch immer.  
Heftig atmend blickte er zu Thor herauf.  
Thor blinzelte. „Loki?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang rau und heiser. Seine Pupillen waren ebenso geweitet wie seine Nasenflügel, während er einatmete.  
Loki begriff, dass die neue Welle der Erregung dazu geführt hatte, dass er die Zauber nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte. Durch seine Reaktion waren sie in sich zusammengefallen. Mit erhitzten Wangen und verschwitzt blickte er zu Thor hinauf.  
„W-was ist?“, fragte er in einem Versuch, verärgert zu wirken, aber seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Keuchen.  
Thors Mundwinkel zuckten. „Also bist es doch du“, sagte er und beugte sich erneut zu ihm herunter. Sein Geruch stieg Loki in die Nase, der vom Bett fliehen wollte, doch er konnte es nicht. Zu sehr fühlte er sich angezogen, zu sehr wand sich sein Körper in verheißungsvoller Erwartung.  
„Dein Duft erfüllt den ganzen Palast, Loki“, schnurrte Thor und leckte Lokis Hals entlang, nahm den Geschmack seines Schweißes auf.  
Loki wimmerte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ehe er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Seine Instinkte begannen, die Oberhand zu erlangen. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, dagegen anzukämpfen.  
„U-und wenn schon“, keuchte er trotz allem widerspenstig, „Was kümmert es dich?“  
Thors Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du riechst verführerisch“, raunte er ihm zu, „Wie sollte ich da widerstehen?“  
Seine Hand wanderte über Lokis Kleidung, seine Brust entlang bis zu seinem Bauch.  
„Unter-untersteh dich!“, fauchte Loki, löste die Fesseln, die ihn an der Wand hielten und griff nach Thors Arm. Doch Thor war bereits an seinem Schritt angekommen und strich fordernd über die Beule. Loki ließ mit einem Stöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und bäumte sich auf. Er fühlte Thors hungrigen Blick auf sich.  
„Wie lange willst du das noch ertragen?“, fragte Thor neckend nach.  
„Wenn es sein muss, bis in alle Ewigkeit“, zischte Loki heftig atmend und versuchte erneut, Thors Hand von sich zu schieben.  
Thor lachte leise. „Das wäre nicht nötig, Loki“, sagte er schnurrend, „Das weißt du.“  
Loki schob ihn in einem Anflug von Entschlossenheit ganz von sich, setzte sich auf und drängte sich von Thor fort.  
Thors Lächeln war selbstgefällig. „Ich kann dir helfen“, sagte er lockend und seine dunklen Augen funkelten.  
Loki entwich trotz dem rasenden Puls und der deutlichen Erektion ein abfälliges Lachen. „Sicher“, sagte er, „Und danach willst du mich zu deiner Braut machen?“  
Thor schmunzelte. „Wenn es sein muss“, sagte er.  
Loki lief feuerrot an über diese Worte. „Du bist ein Narr“, sagte er geringschätzig und machte Anstalten vom Bett aufzustehen. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest.“ Und er stellte sich auf die wackeligen Beine.  
„Loki“, sagte Thor, erhob sich und lief hinter ihm her, „Du quälst dich unnötig, Bruder.“  
„Ach und du willst mir in deiner grenzenlosen Güte helfen?“, fragte Loki hämisch, „Wie überaus edel von dir. Und so uneigennützig.“  
Thor war bei ihm angelangt und runzelte die Stirn über die Worte. „Nun… Ja, das will ich!“, sagte er entschlossen und legte die Hände auf Lokis Schultern. Loki durchlief ein Schaudern und er wollte sich losmachen, aber Thor ließ ihn nicht. „Lass es zu, Loki“, raunte er ihm zu, „Dieses eine Mal.“  
Und er küsste ihn erneut. Doch nicht so sanft und vorsichtig, wie vorhin, sondern fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Loki keuchte über seine eigene Reaktion. Seine Beine wurden schwach und er sackte auf das Bett in seinem Rücken. Thor schob ihn nach hinten, bis er auf dem Bett lag und beugte sich dann über ihn. Seine Hand fand bereits wieder Lokis Schritt und fuhr darüber. Loki entfuhr ein neues Stöhnen. Er bäumte sich auf, legte dabei seinen Hals frei und Thor nahm die Einladung an und biss sanft hinein. „N-nicht“, flehte Loki, als er die Zähne an seiner Haut spürte. Er fühlte sich erniedrigt. Dass sein Bruder ihn direkt so deutlich markieren würde, hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Aber andererseits… hatte er irgendetwas davon kommen sehen?  
„Doch“, sagte Thor und biss gleich noch einmal zu, sodass Loki wimmerte. „Das gehört dazu, Loki.“  
Und er fuhr damit fort, über Lokis Schritt zu streichen. Aber Loki, der bereits seit Stunden in der Brunst war, sich seit Stunden auf dem Bett wand und dessen Bewusstsein darüber bereits von Sex und dem Wunsch nach einem Orgasmus getränkt war, kam so schnell, dass er selbst überrascht war. Heftig atmend und schwitzend blickte er zu Thor auf.  
„Das ging ziemlich schnell“, sagte Thor überrascht. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
Vor Scham presste Loki die Zähne aufeinander. „I-ich hasse dich!“, fauchte er.  
„Na na, Loki“, sagte Thor und er schien die Situation viel zu sehr zu genießen, „So redet man nicht mit seinem Alpha.“  
„Dafür wirst du bezahlen“, drohte Loki und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, vor Erniedrigung.  
Thor strich sie ihm aus den Augenwinkeln. „Wir werden sehen.“  
Dann griff er ihn bei der Hüfte und hob ihn hoch. Loki, der von seinem Orgasmus zu erschöpft war, um sich zu wehren, fand sich mit einem Mal auf allen Vieren wieder, das Gesicht in die Matratze gedrückt. Ihm entwich ein überraschtes Keuchen.  
„Davon allein ist dir noch nicht geholfen, richtig?“, fragte Thor neckend und seine Hand wanderte Lokis Hose entlang, über den Hintern hin zu der Stelle, wo er den Eingang vermutete. Loki wimmerte unvermittelt und drückte sich gegen ihn. Er verabscheute sich dafür.  
Thor lachte leise und auch ihn hasste er.  
Große Hände griffen um seinen Körper herum, öffneten die Hose und zogen sie hinunter, sodass sein blanker Hintern sich in die Luft streckte. Ein kühler Finger strich Lokis Hoden entlang und er zuckte zusammen. Der Finger wanderte hinauf, zwischen Lokis Pobacken und verharrte an dem zuckenden Muskelring. „Du bist so feucht“, kommentierte Thor leise. Er klang beinahe beeindruckt.  
„U-und?“, fragte Loki pikiert.  
Er bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen schob Thor einen Finger in ihn. Loki japste auf und riss den Kopf hoch. Ein neuer Schauer durchlief ihn und er fühlte den Muskelring um Thors Finger zuckten. Noch mehr Flüssigkeit wich aus ihm und lief ihm die Beine hinunter. Er hörte Thor knurren und das Geräusch bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut. Er konnte sich besseres vorstellen, als einen hungrigen Alpha hinter sich zu wissen, der ihn ungeduldig weitete. Als Thor einen zweiten Finger dazu schob, stöhnte Loki auf und ließ den Kopf nach unten fallen.  
„B-bitte“, keuchte er und weil er ahnte, dass Wehren ihn hier nicht weiterbrachte, warf er Thor einen Blick aus feuchten Augen über die Schulter zu. „Bruder. Hör auf.“  
Denn trotz seiner eigenen benebelten Gedanken wusste Loki das eine mit Bestimmtheit. Wenn er jetzt nicht einen Riegel davorschob, würde er gleich vollkommen zu Thors Besitz gemacht werden. Und in ihm sträubte sich alles, wenn er daran dachte, von einem Alpha dominiert zu werden.  
Er konnte sehen, wie sich Thors Augen einen Moment lang weiteten. Loki presste ein-zwei Tränen hervor, die ihm über die Wangen liefen.  
Es schien nicht auszureichen, um Thor zu überzeugen. Stattdessen schüttelte der Mann mit einem raubtierhaften Grinsen den Kopf. „Belüge dich nicht selbst, Loki“, sagte er beinahe sanft und stieß mit den Fingern gegen Lokis Prostata, sodass er scharf die Luft einsog und zusammenfuhr.  
Dann verschwanden die Finger. Obwohl Loki darüber hätte froh sein sollen, entwich ihm ein leidendes Wimmern. Sein Körper fühlte sich zu leer an. Zu allein. Er hasste sich dafür.  
Als er dann fühlte, wie Thor etwas anderes gegen ihn presste, stockte ihm der Atem.  
„Thor“, sagte er flehend und er wusste nicht einmal mehr, ob er darum bat, dass Thor aufhörte oder dass er weitermachte.  
Thor schien das Zweite zu vermuten. Er schob sich mit einem ungeduldigen Stoß in Loki hinein, der darüber erschrocken aufschrie und die Hände in die Decke krallte, während ihm echte Tränen in die Augen traten. „Verdammt“, jammerte er, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und auf die Hände tropften. Thor war zu groß. Er dehnte ihn schmerzhaft. Und doch war es nicht nur unangenehm. Es schien, als hätte sein Körper es herbeigesehnt. Er fühlte, wie sich etwas in ihm daran festhalten wollte. Seine Muskeln begannen zu arbeiten. Auch Thor musste es fühlen, denn Loki hörte, wie er scharf die Luft einsog und bemerkte erst dann, dass er aus einem Instinkt heraus die Hüfte nach hinten geschoben hatte.  
Thor gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich und legte Loki eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf. „Ich wusste, dass du es willst“, sagte er und strich ihm durchs Haar.  
„Halt… die Klappe“, fauchte Loki, um Beherrschung bemüht, aber Thors nächster Stoß ließ ihn erneut stöhnen und er sackte zusammen.  
„N-nicht“, wimmerte er, während Thor begann, ein ungeduldiges Tempo anzustimmen. Er fühlte, wie Thor immer wieder gegen seine Prostata stieß und er sah Sterne vor den Augen tanzen. Den Kopf hatte er seitlich ins Bett gedrückt, zwischen die Hände, die sich in die Decke krallten, während Thor seine Hüfte oben hielt und damit fortfuhr, sich in ihn zu treiben.  
Loki keuchte und stöhnte und war bald nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Alles in ihm genoss das Gefühl des Alphas in ihm und er ließ sich in das Gefühl fallen, während er spürte, dass sich ein neuer Orgasmus in ihm aufbaute.  
„T-Thor“, keuchte er, als er fühlte, dass es nicht mehr lang dauerte, „B-bitte, ich…“ Mehr musste er nicht sagen. Schon fühlte er Thors Hand um sein Glied, das ihn fordernd massierte und sein Stöhnen wurde erneut eine Spur lauter. „Bitte“, keuchte er, weil ihm der Orgasmus nicht schnell genug kam, „Bitte“.  
Doch da rollten die Wogen bereits über ihn hinweg und er fühlte zugleich, dass Thors Glied sich in ihm nicht mehr so leicht bewegte, wie zuvor. Er war ebenfalls kurz davor, zu kommen und verkeilte sich bereits in ihm.  
Loki wimmerte, als sich Thors Glied ein letztes Mal ganz in ihn trieb, weil es bereits an der Wurzel so groß war, dass es kaum mehr passen wollte.  
„Loki“, keuchte Thor, der sich zu ihm heruntergebeugt hatte und ihm in den Hals biss. Loki wimmerte erneut, nicht fähig, sich aus der Position zu befreien und wartete darauf, dass es vorbei war.  
Ein Schwall an Hormonen durchflutete seinen Körper, machte ihn seltsam ausgeglichen und friedlich. Die Streitlust verschwand. Loki fühlte die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Stunden weichen in einer sonderbaren Zufriedenheit, die sein erhitztes Gemüt kühlte. Er schloss ergeben die Augen, heftig atmend und erschöpft, während er Thors Wärme an seinem Rücken fühlte.  
Die ganze Zeit über, während Thors Knoten in ihm lag, bewegten sie sich nicht. Thor hielt ihn fest, gab ihm Wärme und Ruhe.  
Als der Knoten schließlich abgeschwollen war und Thor sich wieder aus ihm herauszog, ließ er Loki in irritierter Stimmung zurück. Er konnte klarer denken als die letzten Stunden aber er verstand nicht, was geschehen war. Es hatte sich zu gut angefühlt.  
Loki wand sich unter Thor, drehte sich auf den Rücken und fühlte, wie die Nässe aus ihm herauslief. Er blickte zu Thor auf, der mehr als zufrieden schien. Er schenkte Loki ein warmes Lächeln, das ihn erröten ließ.  
Peinlich berührt wandte Loki den Blick ab. „Was-was gibt es da zu grinsen?“, fragte er.  
Seine Worte schienen Thors Lächeln nur anzufachen. Er senkte den Kopf und rieb seine Nase an Lokis Wange, verteilte auch dort seinen Geruch. „Ich bin dankbar“, raunte er ihm leise zu, „für so eine hübsche Braut.“  
Lokis Wangen wurden noch roter. Ihm fielen nicht die richtigen Worte ein um etwas zu erwidern. Es abzustreiten… Stattdessen seufzte er und schloss die Augen, während ihn Thors Streicheleinheiten und die Küsse an seinem Hals entspannten.


End file.
